Mine
by EphraimHeart
Summary: Near is sick. Mello intervenes and Matt's there to help! Somewhat. Rated T for 'mild' language. Supposedly fluffy, slightly AU and unabashed use of line spacing. Reviews are necessary, flames are expected. MelloXNear.


**Mine**

Characters (Mello)X(Near) from DN

Disclaimer: DN isn't mine, not even in the slightest. Period.

**A/N**: This is my first and probably only piece I'll ever post here, have you any idea how much guts I had to muster to put this down into writing?! Geez, and with this I now have a newfound respect for you writers out there, it certainly isn't easy to pen a whole story out, isn't it? Reviews are most welcome and flames are obviously expected. Like or no like, here it is...

* * *

"_He always sleeps like this, curled up in a foetal position swaddled by bedding. What does he think he is? An egg?" _mused Mello as he watched silently the bed and its occupant before him.

Currently before him was a sleeping Near, faint snores barely audible but still there. Why was he in the room of his hated nemesis? Because Roger told him so, and under threat to embargo his chocolate supply Mello had no choice but give in and complete the task given.

"_How will I wake him? Should I give it to him later?_"

In a rare show of kindness towards the younger boy Mello quietly left the room, deciding it was best to give Roger's assignment to Near later.

A muted groan escaped the lips of a certain albino that morning, his head ached and his heart thumped painfully. Hoisting his bedraggled self off from bed required a huge effort, one he wasn't accustomed to.

"_This is peculiar, never has my body felt quite so poorly before…. My current state cannot have been acerbated by Mello's beating two days prior can it?"_

Nevertheless, Near went ahead to complete his daily obligations and once done he went, with a gait that can only be described as a drunkards ambling, made way for the dining room, hoping food would settle his pained insides.

Once there he was abruptly greeted by Linda, a girl Near repulsed as being abnormally high-spirited. Her cheery, bubbly demeanour irked Near, that is, if Near had cared to show his annoyance.

"Hey Near!" she chimed "Wanna sit by m-…." She nearly said when Mello shoved her aside to confront Near.

"Here, sheep, Roger's got another job for you. Pissy old man threatened to ban my chocolate so don't even think I'm doing this to help", he snapped at Near.

Straining his voice he replied monotonously, "Thank you Mello, I appreciate your subdued anger today". Deciding that breakfast wouldn't agree with him anyway, he retreated to his room, again, hoping sleep would be a better palliative to his condition.

* * *

A few hours later, having completed Roger's assignment, Near trundled towards Roger's office, file folder in one hand, another propping himself along the corridor….

"_Why does the pain persist? I have done as the medical journal advised: halt unnecessary movements, rest and relax. I even managed to nap for two hours."_

Having arrived at Roger's door Near rapped the wooden frame and from inside Roger grunted, "Come in,"

"The assignment presented no challenge for me, here they are." As Near moved towards the door in retreat he stopped at the door and he turned around and seated himself facing Roger.

"Yes?"

"Roger, I believe I am suffering internal haemorrhaging."

Surprised Roger exclaimed "What!?"

"Since awakening this morning I have suffered a great deal of discomfort in the form of abdominal pains, mild migraines and blurred vision. It is my speculation therefore that I am bleeding internally, the resultant blood loss accountable for my symptoms of pain."

At a complete loss for words Roger paled as Near continued, "I hypothesise that my state is caused by a congenital heart problem, an atrial septal defect. More commonly known as a hole in the heart."

"We must get you to the hospital at once!"

* * *

"My diagnosis was correct after all, I do have a hole in my heart…. Roger, what should be me next course of action?" As he asked this Roger could only return a pitying look, a look that spelt trouble for the upcoming successor of L.

* * *

Back at Whammy's house, Mello sat by the window of the common room looking out onto the driveway. There was no mistaking it; Near had been taken by Roger somewhere into town. The question was, _why?_

"_Near never goes out to town, he never goes anywhere! Maybe he's been given an official investigation! That brat! Thinks he can outsmart me does he? I'll show him! Wait til-…."_

His thoughts were interrupted as Roger's old estate car came to a halt just by the main doors. A crest-fallen Roger came out of the car and escorted Near inside the orphanage. Near's appearance looked ghastly commented Mello, and Roger's expression explained little, _"What has the little sheep done this time?"_ Mello wondered, as fury gave way to worry he set off for an explanation.

Before he could make it to Near's room though, Roger caught hold of him and warned, "Stay away from Near. Or else I'll bar all your chocolate privileges…."

"Let go of me Roger! Something's happened to Near and I demand an answer!"

"You are not to disturb him, have I made myself _clear?" _Roger thundered. Mello was accustomed to Roger's belligerence but this time there were undertones of sadness, a message Mello read perfectly, "Something bad has happened to him isn't it? Why won't you let me see him? What's wrong with _Near_?"

"That is none of your concern, you will turn around and go to your room, one more word and I will rescind your chocolate!" and with a mighty shove Mello was pushed clear away from the direction of Near's room, leaving him to slink off, worry beginning to consume him.

Mello had known of his feelings towards Near for quite a while now, a revelation aided by his constant gamer confidant Matt. He made sure however, to never reveal his feelings to Near, deeming it unwise to appear suddenly having feelings for a person he once proclaimed was his hated rival. His execution of his charade was flawless, to all he was still the ill-tempered, violent and abusive person everyone thought he was. What they didn't know was the restraint he had when 'bullying' Near, making sure he pulled every punch to inflict as little damage as possible.

Yet when faced with such a quandary Mello now is forced to break from his act and has to face Near and he has to find out what is wrong with his crush.

* * *

For the next few days Mello hung around Near's corridor like a vulture and when he couldn't lose Roger, he employed Matt to keep an eye for the albino as well. Yet not once did Near come out of his room, his tuition was suspended, his meals were taken up to him by Roger exclusively (and Mello had noted how those meals were barely touched by Near) and in the end Whammy's had finally noticed the absence of the reclusive white child.

"Where's Near?"

"I dunno, haven't seen him around…"

"D'you think something's happened?"

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Near had returned from his excursion into town and Mello had had enough. Tonight he was getting answers, and through hell or high water he will get to Near and get to the bottom of this.

That night, Mello snuck into Near's bedchambers through the window, all the while mentally bashing himself for not having thought of it earlier, _"Jackass…."_ he thought. Near's windows were latched from the inside though and entrance would mean he'd have to rely on Near to open the window for him which presented a problem: what if he were asleep?

His question was answered when he was confronted by a haggard-looking Near, dark bangs under his eyes indicating lack of sufficient rest.

"Mello. What brings you here at this hour?" he wheezed.

"What the hell's happened to you? Are you ill? Let me in, I need to have a word with you."

Without receiving an answer Mello let himself in and before he could speak, Near beat him to it by uttering, "Mello, I am dying. Unbeknownst to all including myself, I have developed cardiac complications as a result of my poor physical constitution. Based on my current evaluation I have less than a few weeks to live." Near spoke with such calmness, void of any vocal intonation as if he had already come to terms with his fate.

Mello was frozen in place, multiple thoughts swarmed his panicking brain, and the thought of his crush dying was unacceptable.

"What heart disease?" Mello asked weakly.

"Atrial septal defect, a lesion has developed within the septal walls of my heart and that has led to a rupture, allowing de-oxygenated blood to mix in my heart and-…."

"I fucking know what a hole in the heart is! The question is why aren't you doing anything about it? This medical condition is not impossible to correct, even I know how to correct it! Why are you lying about here?! Are you just going to let it happen to you?"

"Roger's consultations have concurred that my frail disposition renders it too risky for me to undergo surgical repairs, the other alternative is to replace the heart entirely and donors are hard to find, especially for my blood type…."

"Don't give me crap about your frailty, babies have undergone the same corrective surgery and survived! What's really holding you back huh?"

"My deteriorating body. Apparently, the doctors have assessed that I've had this condition for quite some time already, the reason for my symptoms manifesting so late is because of my lack of physical exertion. Hence, I have already arrived at a stage of unrepairable damage."

Mello gaped, what Near had said rang in his head, 'unrepairable damage'? He has had it for 'some time already'? The only thing Mello could think of right then was, _"Had I been responsible for some of those damages too?"_

"As a matter of fact, I have already retracted my legibility in succeeding L. My health was cited as my reason for disqualification. That would make you Mello the immediate successor to L without contest, congratulations."

Near put out his hand to Mello expecting a handshake. Mello took it, and pulled Near into an embrace, and he started crying. Near, being emotionally inexperienced, was at a loss on what to do in this situation. Mello was prone to a whole plethora of ill-willed emotions and that Near knew how to cope with, but this? Involuntarily Near too shed a tear an almost at once he felt a wave of emotion wash upon him. How foolish could he have been? How was it possible he couldn't have seen this?

Mello _loved_ him. Every wracking sob sent pulses of regret and remorse through Near as he began to remember all those instances when Mello had shown his affectations of hatred. Except this time he understood, it wasn't malice, it was unrequited love. Mello looked up at last and confirmed his thoughts, "I love you. Why'd you have to do this to me? I admit I hated you in the past but that was before! Then only I realised that I couldn't be without you, you complete me, without you I would have lost all drive, I'd have no motivation to go on anymore. Please, Near, don't die…."

His brain reeling from these foreign emotions as well as the pain Near did what every human being would do, he promptly fainted into Mello's arms.

* * *

Near awoke, and he found himself not on his bed but someone else's. A bed smelling strongly of chocolate. Mello's bed. At first he tried to sit up but was prevented when he felt Mello's arm tighten just slightly, pinning him down onto the mattress.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"Roger will be most upset when he finds out Mello has kidnapped me. He might take away all of Mello's chocolate. Doesn't that scare Mello?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't taken even the smallest bite of chocolate ever since I knew you were cooped up in your room. Lost my appetite I guess. Which reminds me, I don't see you eating much either, Roger's always bringing out uneaten food from your room, what's wrong? Food not up to your tastes?"

"Yes. Due to my damaged liver and kidneys, my food has to be primarily liquid and quite tasteless, more so than usual. But I never have much of an appetite anyway."

"Don't be an idiot. How are you expected to get well without proper nutrition?"

"Did Mello not hear me? I cannot be mended."

"Why'd you say that? You said 'mended', like you're some broken toy. I meant what I said; I'm not letting you go. Ever. So that means you're going to get medical attention. Roger is arranging for your transfer into another, more well-equipped hospital. It'll happen in a day or two, so just be patient, we get you fixed."

"Who now is objectifying the situation? 'We will have you on the road to recovery' is a more appropriate context."

A soft thwack hit Near's head. "Smart-ass. But that's what I like about you, no frills, and no trim, just plain truth. You can be best described as being extraordinarily ordinary."

"Linda would be a better prospect if that were your criterion. She is exceptionally plain."

"She's just plain annoying. Too cheery for my tastes. I like sheep better."

Near yawned, lack of sleep bearing heavily on his eyelids. Yet this was different, he _felt _that he could really sleep this time. Even with the pain. Because Mello was holding him, because Mello _loved_ him. And with a small smile he said, "I promise to be as feeling as humanly possible, even if…..it was just…..for another few….weeks…."

* * *

The next few days at Whammy's were subdued, its silence puzzling as both its brightest intellects were missing now. Matt knew why, and so did Roger. When Roger found Near sleeping soundly in Mello's bed, he relented and consented to Mello and Matt to accompany Near in his last days. What Roger didn't know of course, was the cunning plan hatched by Matt and Mello to save Near.

"Why are you helping me Matt? You're never quite close to Near, as a matter of fact; you were never quite close to anyone,"

"But I'm close to you Mels, and as distant as I may be, I want to help protect what's precious to you. Also, I'd like to atone for my involvement in those pranks we pulled on him."

"Thanks. So how much money have you got?"

"Why? You're not seriously thinking of trying to pay-off a heart transplant do you? We'd never afford it! Even if we were to solve a million crimes, it would never be able to make up for the costs!"

"Actually," Near interjected, "If a single case solved paid us £1, a million cases would more than cover the necessary funding to pay for the surgical operation. Time, is what you are short of."

"_We _are short of time. And no, I'm not thinking of paying for the operation at all. The government will. All I need is enough money to make a phone call. You guys are way in over your heads. The only difference is that one is on drugs and the other plays with it."

* * *

The temporary peace at Whammy's was briefly interrupted as the mailman came the next day. All the children, despite having no relatives as a result of being orphans, were expecting deliveries. Linda had previously ordered new paints; Matt had bought a new console game online and an expectant Mello was awaiting a letter. His features contorted to express impatience, rage as well as fear. Near's condition isn't improving, although he and Matt had sourced for all alternatives there was no viable solution. All hope hung on the letter that was _supposed _to come.

Meanwhile, Near was in his bed, contemplating the events taken place recently. Although he now knew of Mello's feelings towards him, and even though he so badly wanted to return those feelings, Near firmly believed that his death was inevitable. With such thoughts he set out, in secret, to write a letter of his own.

Erstwhile unbeknownst to Mello, his letter had come, and it had come a day earlier, but it was in Roger's hands. Roger had intercepted it because he recognised the handwriting of the address. It was Watari's. Watari was never known to pen letters, all their previous correspondences were online encryptions, a move to safeguard their location and their secrecy. Hence the arrival of a letter from him was unnerving, it meant something was amiss and though it was addressed to Mello, he had a good mind to read it anyway, but he decided against his better judgement and deliver it to its intended recipient.

Mello didn't though, see Roger's apprehension and instead seethed with rage, "How in fucking hell could you do this? Where in your pathetic self-absorbed mind did you see fit to withhold MY letter from me?! Who in hell gave you that right!?" Mello spat out.

In response to Mello's untamed fury Roger replied, "The sender was Watari."

"I know it's from Watari, I'm the one who called him up anyway!"

"How did you acquire the number for him? The contact list is revised at random; there was no way you could have reached him." Internally, Roger began to question the security of his safe box, where he had kept the contact list.

"Well I never expected a person like you to put up a more secure password than your birth date. God's sake, you'd think being around geniuses some of our smarts would rub off on you-…"

"Enough!" Roger barked, he'd had enough of Mello mocking his authority. "You are to tell me the contents of that letter and your reason for calling Watari. Reveal it or you'll be expelled. I need to know as it concerns the security of this orphanage, if Watari's letter is traced back to him and us, all of us are put in jeopardy.

"I asked Watari for help. I am not going to let Near die, and I went to Watari specifically to ask L for help. The hospitals here may not be adequate in treating Near's condition but there might be a chance for him overseas." Not quite giving up his sarcasm he chided, "Since you are incompetent when it comes to solving problems, I took it upon myself to seek professional medical help and not heed some countrified general physician."

Brushing Mello's snide remark aside he asked, "So what is Watari's reply? Was he able to find a capable doctor?"

With this Mello let out a huge grin, and in a rare show of euphoria he hugged Roger, his rage forgotten, because Watari's letter and the contents within promised hope for his little 'lamb'. He was so happy that day; he even deigned to offer his prized chocolate to Matt. And yes, he had resumed to consuming the confection.

* * *

Mello was packing clothes into his suitcase when Near spoke, "Why are we going to New York? It's minus four degrees there. That is very cold." Inwardly Near was proud of himself for using the word 'very', he had said before he was to be as humanly interactive as possible and at every chance he got he would be emotive and express his emotions. He even smiled at Linda today, earning a bewildered look from her.

"We are going there to consult a surgeon who specialises on cardiovascular complications, Dr Ira Parness is the one of the best we could find and because L knows him personally, we managed to secure him for a consultation."

"You spoke to L? When?" he asked, voice raised in alarm. Mello couldn't have known about his letter, could he?

"Well, I didn't actually speak to him, rather I wrote to Watari. And thanks to L , we can _now_ have you looked at properly. Which reminds me, have you packed?"

"Uh, no?"

"Why not?! We're leaving for the airport terminal in an hour! We can't afford to miss it!"

In the end they were packed and ready, and were boarding their flight towards New York, where Watari was expected to meet them. Even Matt came along, much to Roger's chagrin by pleading on the grounds of providing moral support.

In the plane, Near was snuggled up to Mello, who was in turn watching closely at his sweetheart. There were risks involved, he knew that, and in his heart his hopes for Near were coupled with fear; what if the surgery went wrong?

* * *

Seven hours into the journey the pilot announced their imminent arrival at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Not that any of the three boys heard it though, Mello and Near were soundly sleeping, and Matt was too engrossed in his game to notice anything. 'Monster Hunter 3rd' had preoccupied him completely.

The screeching tyres from touch down awoke them and a few minutes later they had disembarked from the plane, where Watari was waiting for them. Uncharacteristic for a boy diagnosed with a heart condition, Near bounded for Watari hoping to catch a glimpse of L. Disappointingly L wasn't there and shortly after dispensing with pleasantries all of them were shuttled to a hotel where they'll be staying these next couple of weeks.

"Why aren't we heading straight for the hospital?" Mello demanded.

Never revealing anything behind his aged expression Watari informed, "Young master Near's appointment with Dr Ira is on Tuesday. Kindly wait until then please."

"Tuesday? Isn't that today?" asked Matt.

Near felt the need to have himself heard and so he said "It is not Tuesday yet Matt, we have passed into a different time zone, if you would care to remember. Tuesday is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, so which hotel are we staying at? Lemme' guess, the Ritz?"

"Afraid not, young master Matt, you'll be staying in the safe house provided. All the necessary amenities have been provided for you. And we've pulled up right to it actually, and we'll be here again tomorrow to pick up young master Near."

Having been dropped off so abruptly, the Manhattan safe house's new occupants stormed in; Matt still glued to his PSP, Roger carrying the luggage and Near, carried bridal-style by Mello himself. Admittedly, the purpose of the safe house was to provide safe shelter only for L and his retainer Watari so the presence of four people in a three bedrooms house posed a problem. One though, that Mello was all too happy to solve.

"Near will bunk with me; it seems the most obvious choice. You Roger, will definitely want your own room, Matt's a loud snorer, so I'll just 'have to sleep with Near then." Mello elaborated.

"No, both you and Matt will share the room with Near. I will take the spare."

"Roger," Matt pointed out, "There are _three_ bedrooms?"

"The last one belongs to L. And he doesn't want his belongings tampered with. Understood?"

At the mention of L, Near instantly perked up. Into Mello's ear he whispered, "I wonder if he conceals any deductive journals he uses to hone his skills. It would be most advantageous if we were to obtain such materials."

Mello ignored him as he contemplated forced entry into L's room for other reasons: _"L's such a sweet-tooth; he must have a ton of good chocolate stashed away in there..." _

Roger watched his 'brood' as each wore their own lost expressions. Though Matt was really lost, lost in his game world that is.

Later that night, having stomached Roger's cooking which can only be described as pitiable, the three boys were shunted into their room and were told to sleep early.

* * *

The next morning though, Mello awoke literally, to an empty 'nest'. Roused at last, Matt broke the silence by asking, "Where's Near?"

Like a shot Mello stormed out of his room, and demanded of Roger where Near was to which he answered: "Near came to me yesterday night after hours complaining of pain. I called Watari and he was taken to the hospital immediately.

Mello's jaw dropped, his head swam with worse case scenarios, his mind envisioning a deceased Near, a white cloth veiled over his body, the ensuing funeral, the tombstone over Near's grave, but most of all Mello could see the loneliness of his future without Near. In his bewildered state he managed to utter:

"Take me there…."

* * *

Throughout the drive towards the hospital Mello wondered, _"Why hadn't he come to me about it?"_

The car hadn't properly stopped yet when Mello dashed for the receptionist's desk, berating her for the location of Near's ward. The situation escalated so far that the security personnel were asked to escort Mello out but at that moment Watari came apologised for the entire incident.

Mello wouldn't stop badgering Watari, he desperately wanted to know what happened and what Near's condition was now but Watari never replied, instead giving him a small smile and continued walking. Towards the end of the corridor, Mello shut up. Squatting on a seat licking a silver teaspoon was L himself.

But Mello noted a difference though, L was wearing a shirt stained with blood. _Near's _blood.

L alighted from his chair, and shuffled forward, his eyes carried that self-same expression Near always wore, but Mello knew, L was quietly studying Mello's emotions and perhaps after having studied enough, he spoke, "There is a fine line between love and hate and I have now ascertained your crossing of it. From hate to love of course."

"What's happened to Near?" he asked, never looking away from the blood stain on L's shirt.

"He suffered from a severe gastric attack, according Roger and following that his body simply shut down. He is still undergoing surgery to correct his impaired septal wall so patience is necessary."

"…."

"Your fascination with the blood stains on me is justified I suppose, on account of your fear for Near's wellbeing but I'm afraid you are misinformed. I am not covered in _Near's_ blood. Rather, it is the result of a bloody case I had worked on prior to being called here. Watari was heading to the car to get me a fresh shirt but apparently you had caused a great commotion that changed his priorities."

"Oh," Mello mouthed, "So Near is alright then?"

"Not exactly, I have asked the attendant surgeon and while he assures me the operation is going as planned, his facial cues suggest some unknown complications…. Perhaps it has been absolved? We are currently lacking further information to dispel any rumours at present, so my suggestion is to remain calm, and wait."

With that Mello slumped into the chair, hands clutching his rosary in prayer, _"God, I have in my time committed many misdeeds and am ready to accept any retribution in my part, but if I may ask of one small favour from you, it is for you to grace my-…."_

L interrupted Mello by showing a letter written in Near's unmistakable hand.

"I had just received this a few days ago. Around the same time your letter reached Watari. Quite amusing I do find the stark contrast between your requests and his." L handed the letter to Mello and immediately Mello pored over its contents. It didn't take long before he broke down just in time for surgeon to appear from inside the operating room.

"So doctor, what is the condition of your patient?"

Though puzzled by the sight of a bawling blonde on the hospital floor the doctor went on to say "Mr River's in a stable condition, his gastric attack complicated things quite a bit but we managed to proceed with the surgery anyway. He can expect a full recovery in a few months I believe but he will be required to come back for check-ups periodically."

"Um, one more thing, the medical records for Mr Rivers is very vague in some parts, I understand he's an orphan and all but what is your relation to the patient?"

After hearing that Near was going to be okay, Mello mellowed down a bit in between sobs he said, "Near is my family. He's all that I have."

"Ah… Okay…"

"Can I go in and see him?"

"Not now I'm afraid, he's currently sedated so I suggest you let him sleep the day off. You can come back tomorrow to visit him."

At this Roger, who had been quietly standing in a far corner interjected and said, "I'm sorry but Near will be returning to England tomorrow. It is important that his identity and whereabouts are kept hidden, and so long as he remains on the radar, he will be exposed to innumerable dangers."

Mello, being the emotional pendulum he was, wasted no time in switching to his ferocious side and snarled, "You fucking listen here you old fart! You better fucking let him heal properly because if his recovery is impeded by your retarded obsession with security, I swear I'll rain ruin on you!"

L chuckled at this point and to be perfectly honest, this scared both Roger and Mello somewhat as neither had ever heard the genius intellect laugh before and more disturbing still, L managed to maintain a straight face while doing it too.

"It's alright Roger, I have arranged it with Watari, Mello and Near are to remain here in New York until he completes his recovery. Take it as an early apprenticeship, they'll be studying under my guidance and that way I'll be better able to decide which of these two will succeed me in the future. Plus I had to agree to solve another high profile case in order for this operation to happen. So in a way, the boys will be working for their stay here," L smirked. Evilly.

* * *

Two months down the line the pair had finally cracked the case and in that time they had grown to be inseparable, a fact that L always ribbed them for. Near hasn't yet fully recovered though, and it took every ounce of strength in his frail body to restrain Mello's outbursts every time they went to the hospital for check-ups.

As is normal for two young lovers, they spent much time doing things together; on park benches, in cars, buses, in the bathtub and in bedrooms. Yet when all seemed perfect for the two, Mello developed a toothache.

"An obvious repercussion of your constant consumption of chocolates, I presume. I have made countless allusions to the negative consequences of your incessant cravings, but you never listen."

"Whose fault is it that I've gained a preference for white chocolates?"

"Mine."

-THE END!-

* * *

**A/N: **Hurrah! I have finally finished it! Yippee! Apologies though, if anyone had expected a citrusy story, I just put those carnal images down to words. Again, reviews are most appreciated and if the response is encouraging, I might just dare another foray into this fictitious realm. Although I may not know the success of this piece, I'd still like to thank all my collaborators, especially my computer, for being so diligent in pointing out Near's name as an incorrect use of adjectives.


End file.
